


All Hell Broke Loose

by itsjustbob (orphan_account)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Flashback, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itsjustbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before any real details about Elle's life were revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hell Broke Loose

It was always a possibility; he knew that from the day she was born. He didn't know what the abilities would be, or how they would manifest, but he knew it was only a matter of time. The only thing he didn't take into consideration was the fact that his daughter would be the first of the children to come into her own. It made her all the more special when she did, and it made her all the more valuable.

+++

Bob will never forget the day she manifested. He had taken her to his mother's house, her hair up in mismatched pigtails crowned with a tiny tiara and a pink dress that would no doubt be ruined the minute she went outside to play. In her mind she was a princess, and there was no way Bob would ever deny her that reality.

It was a routine. Every now and then when business would call and it wasn't suitable for Elle to hide in his office, he'd bring her here. She'd pout and cry, begging to go with him, protesting that her grandmother was mean and cruel. His mother was always present, standing in the doorway wondering why this scene had to unfold every time. All the while Wishing that her son would gain some cajones and rein in the little terror once and for all before things got out of hand

"I wanna go with you!" Elle stomped, her dress shoes clacking against the gravel.

"You know that's not possible, Elle. I have work to do. Very important work, if you came with me I wouldn't get anything done, and I have to go do this. I'll be back in a few hours, and then we can have fun."

"Grandma doesn't let me do anything! She's mean!"

"Your grandma is just making sure you're safe." He said as assertively as he could, trying not to cave into the idea of bring her with him. "You will listen and do everything she says."

"But Daddy…" she whined hoping that he would change his mind.

A few more minutes of her pleading and he knew what would happen. His instincts told him that today was not a day she should be anywhere near the building and he had to stand his ground, even if it meant bribing her.

"Elle, you behave for Grandma and when I come and pick you up we'll go have ice cream."

"Can I get a slushie?" she asked, obviously not interested in the ice cream.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Can Queenie get one too?" she asked, holding her stuffed unicorn up to him.

He smiled and nodded. Elle jumped for joy and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug and a quick kiss before running into the open door. Mrs. Bishop cringed at how spoiled that little girl was becoming. Bob shrugged when he saw her face and shot her a look that stated "I know. You don't need to tell me."

+++

 

He was late and he knew it. There was no way Elle would be pleased with this and he shuddered thinking of the tantrum she was probably throwing right now. He would try to explain that sometimes circumstances grow out of control and need to be contained, but he knew she wouldn't understand or care. He just had to keep assuring himself that she'd understand when she was older and began to take her place within the company's folds. Everything he was doing now was in preparation for her future.

He wasn't expecting to see his childhood home in flames when he arrived. The firetruck was parked by the mailbox and the firemen were trying in vain to stop the blaze. Terrified for the fate of this daughter he practically jumped out of his car and ran towards the inferno screaming her name. He heard her familiar voice screaming out in terror for him. He changed his course towards the fire fighter who was holding his daughter, prepared for the worst.

Except her hair was still perfect, her tiara still perfectly in place and her dress still as frightfully pink as it was before. There wasn't even a single mark on her.

She pushed her way out of the firefighter's arms and clung to her father's legs, shaking. Fearfully she whispered "I did it." in between sobs.

Bob looked at his daughter, a bit confused. She was just scared, there was no way she could have started the fire, she threw tantrums but she would never hurt anybody. He just shushed her and told her that fires were never anyone's fault

She shook her head, and started crying even more "Grandma was mean, and I got angry, and lighting started coming out of my hands. Grandma got scared, and I was scared and the lightening wouldn't stop it kept coming and she tried to stop it, but she wouldn't let me go and it kept coming and…she was asleep and wouldn't wake up, and things kept going on fire because of the lightening. I ran away, Daddy, I left grandma sleeping. I'm really really really sorry"

He tried to contain his look of fear, if she was telling the truth, this was the youngest case of manifestation he'd heard of, and the most violent one at that. He hugged her even closer in attempts of calming her, but more in an attempt to calm himself. "Shh Elle, everything will be okay. Daddy will make sure everything's okay."

Things would never be the same for them, but they were going to be okay. He would make sure of that.

+++

 

It was an electrical fire they had said. It had started in the kitchen while the little girl was playing in the living room. They had told him that all evidence pointed to his mother trying to find Elle after calling 911. Unfortunately she didn't realize that her granddaughter had already ran outside, and was hiding from the fire behind the tree, where they found her. They had told him that he had done a good job of training her for those situations and he should be thankful she survived. That it wasn't typically the case in these situations.

The story held up with Elle's. The lightning was no doubt the electricity and there had to be some truth to it. The only thing he could do was bring her to the office and verify her claims. The answer came when the scared little girl electrocuted the man attempting to take a blood sample. The tears were even stronger and all Bob could do was hug her tightly and repeat "Everything will be alright" as the other doctor quietly approached with the tranquilizer in hand.

+++

 

He always knew she was special, he had just never understood how special until the day of the fire. She was dangerous, but she couldn't have meant it. All he had to do was find a way to ensure his control over her abilities. Once that happened he knew that they would be a normal family again. If that couldn't happen then they'd make the best of it. They would move into the building, and Elle would become the Company's shining example. If she couldn't be a normal little princess, his daughter would become the princess of the Company.

No matter what though, he'd never let her out of his sight again.


End file.
